Ajándék
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Harry és Ginny Odú-beli búcsúja egy kicsit másképpen. Figyelem: erotikus jeleneteket tartalmaz, csak akkor nyisd meg, ha ez nem zavar! Harry szemszögű. Zokogós ömlengésektől mentes történet.:)


**Ajándék**

"_A boldogságot nem lehet ajándékba kapni. Egyetlen titka: adni, mindig csak adni, jó szót, bátorítást, mosolyt, hitet, és sok-sok önzetlen, tiszta szeretetet." (Goethe)_

A Szombati Boszorkány _Bűbájok bájos bajokra _rovata három fő dolgot ajánl az elhagyott, fiatal boszorkányoknak a szakítás utáni időkre. Az első és talán legfontosabb tanács, hogy a szívében mardosó fájdalommal leledző ifjú leány mihamarabb beszélje ki magából minden apró érzését. Erre a nemes feladatra a legalkalmasabbnak a legjobb barátnőket tartják, akik szerintük minden körülmények között kéznél vannak a bajban. A második szabályuk is igen egyszerű, de garantált sikert eredményezhet. Azt javasolják, hogy ha már lecsengett az első idők búskomorsága, amikor legszívesebben csak magába roskadva, csüggedten csücsülne szobája rejtekében egy nagy adag finom és hizlaló csokoládé-halom társaságában, na akkor gyorsan kapja össze magát, vegye magára a legcsinosabb talárját, és nyisson a világ felé. Menjen szórakozni, cukrászdába, vásárolni, vagy csak tegyen céltalan sétákat egy olyan helyen, ahol emberek között lehet. A harmadik tanács, és talán ez az, ami igazán a legfontosabb és leginkább megszívlelendőbb az összes közül: Ne menjen volt kedvese közelébe! Soha, semmilyen körülmények között! Ez megengedhetetlen. Próbálja olyan nagy ívben elkerülni a találkozást, hogy még a lehetőségét is elvegye annak, hogy a szakítás utáni bizonytalan érzelmei megingathassák elhatározásában, miszerint úgy kigyógyul a szerelmi csalódásból, mintha a szél fújta volna el az érzelmeit.

Ginny Weasley nemigen fogadta meg ezeket a jó tanácsokat. Ennek egyfelől az volt az oka, hogy sosem forgatta szívesen a Szombati Boszorkányt, így ez a cikk sem jutott el hozzá. Másfelől az igazat megvallva, jelenlegi helyzetében egyik tanácsukat sem lett volna módjában maradéktalanul megfogadnia.

Vegyük mindjárt az első pontot: A barátnők. Ginny igazán szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, mert két kebelbarátnővel is büszkélkedhetett, ám a meghitt, csajos dumcsizás mégsem tűnt kivitelezhetőnek abban a helyzetben, amiben éppen volt. Először is az ő örök-álmodozó, bölcs barátnője, Luna Lovegood jelenleg édesapja óvó felügyeletét élvezte az otthonában, s bár nem laktak távol egymástól, de a mostani zűrös politikai viszonyok között mégiscsak óriási felelőtlenség lett volna megtenni még azt a pár kilométert is egy bizalmas csevely kedvéért. Mily szerencse, hogy másik barátnőjével, Hermione Grangerrel viszont tíz napja egy fedél alatt tartózkodhatott. De… Ezzel is volt egy aprócska bökkenő. Történetesen az, hogy a két lány mostanában aligha volt beszélőviszonyban. Nem valami bugyuta csajos marhaságon kaptak össze, hogy kígyót-békát kiabálhassanak egymásra, aztán zokogva és bocsánatért esedezve vessék magukat egymás karjaiba, dehogy! A köztük feszülő ellentét nem volt ilyen lányok között mindennapinak mondható. Hermione ugyan kereste a társaságát, amióta csak az Odúba érkezett, de Ginny Weasley köszönte szépen, nem kívánt szóba elegyedni vele. Ginny büszkeségből nem kért egy olyan lány társaságából, aki úgy osztogatta volna számára az okosságokat, hogy közben számos fontos dolgot elhallgat előle. Hermione nagykorú volt, mivel már egy évvel ezelőtt betöltötte a tizenhetet, s ha nem is lehetett a Rend tagja, annyira azért lehetősége volt, hogy a napi rendszerességgel megtartott titkos gyűléseken teljes jogú tagként vehessen részt. Felszólalhatott, ötleteket adhatott elő s vitázhatott arról, hogy ő miként képzeli el Harry Potter biztonságos átszállítását az Odúba. Míg a maga tizenhat évével Ginny jelenleg az egyetlen kiskorú volt az otthonában, így csak azokkal a fontos feladatokkal foglalatoskodhatott, hogy van-e elég szendvics a tálcán, kell-e még néhány üveg vajsör, vagy hogy elég puha-e a sült mellé köretnek szánt kelbimbó, amit az anyja ebédre készített a nagy viták közben megéhezett Rend-tagoknak. Egyszerűen dühítette, hogy ez volt a legtöbb, amit ő Harryért tehetett... Szóval az első tanács ezennel kilőve.

De vegyük a másodikat. Még hogy menjen emberek közé! Az udvarra sem volt tanácsos kilépnie a pálcája nélkül, nemhogy hosszú sétákat tegyen az Abszol úton a legcsinosabb talárjában, vagy éppen kényelmesen elnyalogasson egy fagyi-kelyhet Florean Fortescue fagylaltszalonjában. A megmásíthatatlan igazság szerint otthona jelenleg Anglia talán legveszélyesebb helye volt. A halálfalók mindig is tisztában voltak azzal, hogy a családjuk közel áll Dumbledore-hoz, de amióta az áruló Piton megölte az öreg igazgatót azon a vészterhes, júniusi éjszakán, azóta végképp szertefoszlott még a halvány illúziója is annak, hogy a Weasley-család a saját otthonában biztonságban érezheti magát.

És végül a harmadik jó tanács: Ne menjen a volt kedvese közelébe! És ezzel a figyelmeztetéssel gyűlt volna meg Ginnynek a legtöbb baja, ha olvassa a Szombati Boszorkányt. Harry Potter ugyanis immáron egy hete épen és egészségesen átszállítva, egy fedél alatt tartózkodott vele. Együtt étkeztek az ebédlőasztalnál, együtt végezték a végtelen házimunkát, s Ginnynek bizony nagy önfegyelemre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne simuljon hozzá akárhányszor elmentek egymás mellett a lépcsőfordulóban, vagy ne érintse meg, amikor olyan bódítóan közel állt hozzá, hogy az illata betöltötte az orrát, olyan túlfűtött emlékeket idézve emlékezetébe, amikről pontosan tudta, hogy a fiú is fantáziál. Merthogy Harry lehetett rideg, közölhette vele a szakításuk tényét úgy, mint egy mellékes tényt, mint ami neki egyáltalán nem is fáj, Ginnynek elég volt először belefelejtkeznie a zöld szemekbe a megérkezésének rémes éjszakáján ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássa: semmi sem változott. Harry szereti, és szeretni fogja, ugyanúgy, ugyanazzal a hévvel, mint amikor felelőtlenül elhitette vele, hogy olyan önfeledtek és boldogok lehetnek, mint két teljesen átlagos tinédzser. És Ginny hosszú, töprengéssel töltött napok eredményeként úgy döntött, hogy ezennel véget vet az értelmetlen sóvár vágyakozásaiknak. Lesz, ami lesz, be fogja teljesíteni szenvedélyüket egy őszinte, egyszerű ajándékkal, amit csak egyszer és csak ő nyújthat át annak a fiúnak, akit mindennél jobban szeret. Már ha Harry elfogadja, s ő sem gondolja meg magát...

Ezek tükrében csoda-e, hogy Ginny Weasley kipirulva, remegő kézzel szántotta fésűjével dús, vörös haját július 31-én késő este a szobája rejtekében?

A fésülködő asztalra állított óra egykedvűen ketyegett, a padlódeszkák csak néha pattantak egy hatalmasat, de a szobába már nem szűrődtek be zajok, amik megzavarták magányát, csak hevesen kalapáló szíve dobbanásai zakatoltak a fülében egyre erősebb ütemben. Ginny koppanva tette le a hajkefét, s a köntösébe törölte hideg verejtéktől nyirkos tenyerét. Vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a tükörbe, s éppen csak átsuhant az elméjén, hogy talán kicsit túlzás Harryt ennyire nyilvánvalóan ledér öltözetben várni, mint a kedvenc rózsaszín, ámbár igencsak régen kinőtt köntöse, amikor felhangzott az ajtó felől a halk kopogtatás. Hát eljött! Ginny arra kapta a fejét, s érezte, hogy a szíve eddig nem tapasztalt erővel kezd kalimpálni mellkasában. Zavartan nyelt egyet, hogy elűzze a méretes gombócot torkából, majd lassan felállt, és bizonytalan léptekkel elindult, hogy beengedje késő éjszakai látogatóját.

Harry olyan óvatosan és hangtalanul szedte a lépcsőfokokat, ahogyan csak telt tőle. Őrültség volt ebbe az egészbe belemennie, tudta jól, s csak egy gyenge pillanatában, felelőtlenül vette rá magát, hogy ha csak egy éjszakára is, de újra átélje a sebhely nélküli, gondtalan órákat, talán utoljára. Végtelenül hosszú és igencsak veszélyes próbálkozásnak tűnt a tetőtéri szobától megtennie az utat az első emeleti legkisebb hálóig. Már azt is bravúros cselekedetnek vélte, hogy sikerült Ron mellől úgy kilopakodnia, hogy barátja meg sem rezzent, s most, ahogy egymás után haladt el a terjedelmes Weasley-családot rejtő ajtók előtt, szinte már valóságos hőstettnek tűnt észrevétlen osonnia. Gondosan száműzte elméjéből azokat a rémisztő képeket, amikben hirtelen kinyílik az egyik ajtó, s ő ott téblábol valamelyik Weasley előtt, és éppen hihető magyarázatot próbál elhabogni arról, hogy vajon minek indult túrára az Odúban az éjszaka közepén. Végül megérkezett, s megállt az áhított ajtó előtt, ami mögött már fel is sejlett képzeletében a lány, ahogyan epekedve, vágytól remegve csak és kizárólag rá vár. Harry kopogásra emelte a kezét, aztán le is ejtette, s az ajtófába kapaszkodva próbált néhány mély légvétellel annyi oxigént juttatni agyába, hogy tisztán gondolkodhasson. Lehet, hogy félreértett valamit? Lehet, hogy Ginny nem így értette az ajándékozást, amikor délután a fülébe súgta, hogy éjjel várja a szobájában, ahol befejezhetik azt, amibe reggel csak belekóstoltak? – suhantak át az elméjén a kétségbeesett kérdések. Ezt nem fogja megtudni soha, állhat itt ítéletnapig, látta be gyorsan, csak akkor, ha összeszedi magát, és bátran, igazi griffendéles elszántsággal belép ebbe a szobába. Harry homlokát egy pillanatra az ajtó hűvös lapjának szorította, sóhajtott néhány mélyet, remegőset, aztán lesz, ami lesz alapon végre kopogásra emelte a kezét.

Az ajtó hangtalanul nyílott, s ő már suhant is be a szoba rejtekébe, amint erre elég széles volt a nyílás. Vetett egy gyors, feltérképező pillantást körbe: bal oldalt ágy, a falon poszterek, az ablak alatt íróasztal, azon egy gyertya állt, melynek remegő fénye hátulról világította be a kicsiny szoba közepén ácsorgó lány törékeny alakját. Ginny leszegett fejjel, idegesen babrált a köntöse kötőjével, s Harry szeme kissé elkerekedett a furcsa ruhaválasztás hatására. Ő maga egy pólót és egy farmert kotort elő, amikor pár perccel ezelőtt elhagyta a Ronnal közös szobáját. Még nem tudta, hogy ez előny vagy hátrány a mai éjszakán, mindenesetre végigfuttatta szemét a meglehetősen rövid, szűk öltözéken, s amikor pillantása megpihent egy kicsit Ginny köntöse által ugyancsak szabadon hagyott meztelen combjain, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, hogy újra meglódulva annyi vért pumpáljon valahová a tarkója tájára, amitől csaknem megszédült.  
– Szia… – nyögte rekedten, s igyekezett nem arra gondolni, hogy milyen bársonyos tapintású lehet a halvány-karamellszínre barnult bőr a lány combjain. Már érkezése másnapján kifigyelte, hogy Ginny hófehér bőre sokat változott az elmúlt hetekben, amíg nem találkoztak, s ezt a változást hamarosan össze is kötötte a vékonyka pántos fölsőkkel és a pimaszul aprócska rövidnadrágokkal, amiket a lány vérlázítóan gyakran viselt.  
Ginny sokáig hallgatott, kezei között újra és újra végigfuttatta az övet, majd egy egész mélyet, remegőset sóhajtott, végre felszegte a fejét, és viszonozta a pillantását.  
– Szia, Harry!

Nagyszerű, a köszönésen már túl vagyunk, vélte Harry reménykedve, most már azon kellene ügyködni, hogy hogyan tovább. Mindazonáltal jókora megkönnyebbüléssel tapasztalta, hogy Ginny megoldja a gondját, ugyanis a lány lassú, csípőringatós léptekkel felé sétált, s végül bódítóan közel állt meg előtte. Harry nyelt egy nagyot, hogy megnedvesítse hirtelen kiszáradt torkát, egészen közelről nézhetett az elszántan lángoló szemekbe, s már meg is csapta orrát az érzékeivel játszó, részegítő virágillat, ami Ginnyt mindig körüllengte. Ginny felemelte a kezét, s tenyerével óvatosan, lassan simított végig a mellkasán, majd szorosan hozzásimult, s ő levegő után kapott hirtelen, hogy így próbálja elkerülni a biztos ájulást. Ginny kicsit lábujjhegyre emelkedett, s édes szája már simult az övére, olyan természetességgel, ahogyan csak az emlékeiben élt az elmúlt hetekben. Óvatosan, puhatolózva csókolták egymást, mintha attól tartanának, hogy a másik mindjárt meggondolja magát, hátat fordít, és véget vet ennek az egészen borzongatóan mámorító helyzetnek. Harry halványan érzékelte, hogy az agyában, mintha csak kiégett volna egy biztosíték, kikapcsol egy józanságért felelős rész, s egyszerűen nem bírta tovább: átfonta Ginny keskeny derekát, magához húzta, szorosan tartotta ölelésében, s mélyen, szenvedélyes hévvel kezdte csókolni. Azonnal érezte, hogy a vágy gyorsvonata végigszáguld a gerincén, újra és újra, olyan erős hullámokkal, hogy beleremegett. Nem tehetett mást, sóvár vágya követelte, hogy kezével megérintse a lányt mindenhol, ahol csak elérheti. Simította Ginny hátát, gömbölyű csípőjét, valóban selyem-tapintású combját, ujjai újra és újra elmerültek a derekára omló hajzuhatagban. Már olyan erősen préselte magához, hogy szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott a vágy, hogy meztelen bőrén érezhesse a lány testének forróságát.

S Ginny egyszer csak, váratlanul kibontakozott az ölelésből. Egy lépést hátrált, és édes arcán a csókjuk keltette szenvedély pír-rózsáival s perzselő csokoládé-szemeivel nézett vissza rá.  
– Beszélgethetnénk… esetleg.  
Harry igyekezett feltűnés nélkül kifújni a tüdejében tartott levegőt, csalódottságában ujjaival néhányszor végigszántott erős szálú haján. Ösztönei azt súgták, most bólintania kell. És bólintott.  
– Igen. Nagyon szívesen beszélgetnék én is – mondta egy mély lélegzetvétel után. Ginny elmosolyodott, édes, elégedett mosollyal, s Harry pár pillanat múlva már azon kapta magát, hogy az ágyon ülnek, s csevegnek olyan dolgokról, minthogy milyen színű lesz Ginny koszorúslány ruhája, és hogy már felállították a sátrat az esküvőhöz, és Harry szerint síni fog-e Fleur, amikor férjként Bill először megcsókolja. Harry bőszen, kitartóan válaszolgatott, s igyekezet a csípőtájon kényelmetlenre szűkült farmerja ellenére megtalálni a megfelelő testtartást. És Ginny csak csacsogott és csacsogott tovább, Harry meg bólogatott és óvatosan ficergett, remélve, hogy a tőle pár centire ücsörgő lány nem veszi észre a felettébb kényelmetlen helyzetét. Kitartóan hallgatta hát Ginnyt, s amikor annál a kérdésnél tartottak, hogy Harry szerint, Muriel nénikéje felveszi-e az esküvőre azt a borzalmas, lila tollas kalapját, na ekkor jött rá, hogy Ginny azért hord össze hetet-havat, mert mérhetetlen zavarban van. Talán még félhet is, suhant át az agyán, s ha saját bizonytalanságára gondolt, akkor ezen a tényen nem is csodálkozott. Óvatos oldalpillantásokkal feltérképezte a lányt, a szobában ide-oda rebbenő tekintetét, szorosan összefűzött combjait, a remegő ujjai között átfutó rózsaszín öv őrült táncát. Az ösztönei azt súgták, meg kell nyugtatnia.

– Nagyon hiányoztál, Ginny. Majdnem beleőrültem… – Jobb kezével meghitten simította végig a lány csupasz karját. Nem volt ennél jobb ötlete, hisz sosem volt az érzelgős ömlengések embere, s Ginnynek eddig nem is volt szüksége rá, mégis valahogy éreztetni akarta, hogy mennyire fontos neki, hogy kimondhatatlanul, őrült módon szereti. Ginny hirtelen megijedhetett a váratlan bizalmaskodástól, mert feltűnően gyorsan kapta el az ágyon támaszkodó karját. A mozdulattól kicsit szétnyílt a köntöse nyakrésze, s Harry újra az agyába tóduló vérmennyiségtől kábán összegezte, hogy a lány egy vékonyka pántos hálóinget visel a rózsaszín förtelem alatt, melynek csipke része kívánatosabban simul gömbölyű, telt, szeplőkkel hintett melleire, mint azt valaha is elképzelte a vágyálmaiban. A gyomrában lakó szörnyeteg nyüszítve követelte, hogy márpedig most azonnal húzza magához, s amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, hámozza le róla azt a fránya ruhát, ami elrejti előle a kívánatos idomokat, és végre tegye meg mindazt, amit az elmúlt hetekben milliószor elképzelt.  
Mindazonáltal csak megköszörülte a torkát.  
– Szeretnéd, hogy… inkább elmenjek… most? – kérdezte rekedten, nem törődve a szörny kétségbeesett tiltakozásával.  
Ginny egyelőre nem viszonozta a pillantását, sokáig hallgatott, Harry meg ziháló lélegzettel, de türelmesen várt a válaszra. Aztán megkönnyebbülten érzékelte, ahogy Ginny folyton ficergő keze lassan megáll, izgalomtól nyirkos tenyerét a köntösébe törli, s lassan viszonozza a tekintetét. Harry várt, s esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a szíve már nem is dobog…  
– Nem – mosolyodott el Ginny édesen. – Azt szeretném, hogy ma éjjel velem maradj.

Harry szíve egy hatalmas dobbanással újraindult, s zakatolása túlharsogta a szörnyeteg diadalittas üvöltését. Agyát elöntötte a vörös köd, s mint a célegyenesbe érő futóknak, lelki szemei előtt már látta, hogy meglengették neki a kockás zászlót. Újra, már magabiztos szenvedéllyel húzta magához a törékeny testet, ismét fellobbanó vágytól fűtötten csókolta, s nem törődött azzal, hogy vannak-e az ilyesmiben szabályok, csak tette, ami jólesett, amit az ösztönei súgtak. Ledöntötte Ginnyt, s úgy szorította ráboruló testével a virágos ágytakaróra, hogy csak zihálva jutottak lélegzethez, csókolta, ölelte, ahogy csak tőle telt. Csókjaival bejárta a nyak finom bőrét, a szeplőkkel tarkított mellkas minden apró részét, s rátalált a csipke anyagán át az áhított gömbölyű halmokra. A keze sem tétlenkedett, már nem tartotta őrült ötletnek a rövid köntöst, amint tenyere bekúszott alá, s érinthette a forró combok feszes bőrétől kiindulva a lányt, a gömbölyű csípőkön át, egészen a puha pihékkel kínálkozó lapos hasáig.

– Levetkőzhetnénk… – súgta Ginny zihálva a szájába. Harry rákapta a vágytól kába tekintetét. Jó ötletnek találta. Sőt, egészen kiváló elképzelés volt a gondolat, hogy teljes meztelen testfelületével simuljon olyan szorosan a lány forró bőréhez, ahogyan csak lehetséges. Zihálva bólintott, s kelletlenül elengedte, Ginny fürgén lecsusszant mellőle, és az ágy egyik oldalához sétált. Tétován nézett rá, mire Harry felhagyott a tátott szájjal bámulásával, elfordult, s ő is felállt. Az ágy másik oldalán helyezkedett el ülve. Elégedetten hallgatta Ginny halk neszezését, ahogy vetkőzik, s ő is gyors, kapkodó mozdulatokkal húzta át a pólóját a fején. A nadrág övével kicsit küszködött, sosem gondolta, hogy ilyen bonyolult lehet ebben az állapotban lecibálni magáról a csípőben most eléggé szűk ruhadarabot, mindazonáltal nem volt mese, férfiasan megbírózott a feladattal, annál is inkább, mert az ágy mozgásából érzékelte, hogy mögötte Ginny már bebújt a virágos takaró alá. Villámgyors, kviddicsnek köszönhető reflexszel fordult, s őt is elnyelte a hűvös puhaság. Ginny mellé helyezkedett, és csak várt valamire, egy jelre talán, s szinte megőrjítette a vágyakozás, hogy most azonnal, gátlások nélkül érintse a lány testét mindenhol, ahol csak szeretné. Az ösztönei viszont azt súgták, ne tegye. Talán Ginny bizonytalan mosolya, újra ijedten rebbenő tekintete késztette arra, hogy végtelen türelmet erőltessen magára, fújjon egy párat, és lassítson.

Csak feszülten, remegő tagokkal feküdt mozdulatlan, megpróbált egyenletesen lélegezni, és lecsitítani a gyomrában folytatásért könyörgő szörnyeteget. Aztán Ginny megkegyelmezett neki, lassan felemelte a kezét, s puha tenyere perzselő forróságot hagyott maga után, ahogy apró köröket rajzolva bőrére, végigfutott a mellkasán. Lassan a hasához ért, s Harry bent tartotta a levegőt, mint egy fuldokló, hogy aztán halk nyögéssel szakadjon ki belőle az élvezete. Ginny megcsókolta, szájuk újra kíváncsian, puhatolózva simult össze, a lány édes nyelve, mint rebbenő lepkeszárnyak nyalogatták csók közben vérforralóan a száját. Ginny keze nem állt meg, őrjítően lassan remegő ujjai végigfutottak a hasán, csípőjén és aztán mindkét combján, olyan szédítően közel a már régóta kielégülés után sóváran feszítő ágyékához, hogy muszáj volt hosszasan, hangosan felnyögnie. A szemét lehunyta, élvezte, ahogy a teste mintha csak önálló életet élne, mintha már nem is ő, hanem Ginny őrjítően lágyan simogató keze és szájáról a nyakára, majd mellkasára kalandozó ajkai irányítanák. Nem tehetett mást, újra és újra összerándult az egyre élvezetesebb érintések nyomán. Végül Ginny, mintha csak mellékesen tenné, egy óvatos, félénk mozdulattal simította végig az ölét, s Harry ereiben perzselő lávaként száguldott végig a forróság.

A szörnyeteg üvöltött, a vére vadul dobolt a fülében, s nem akart már mást ebben a pillanatban csak azt, hogy Ginny teljesen az övé legyen. Érezte, hogy nincs tovább, a józan esze már messze szállt, tudata elhomályosult, s már képtelen lett volna bármilyen észérv miatt abbahagyni a lázas ölelkezést. Már túl volt azon a ponton, ahol az agya szolgálhatott volna irányítással. Ösztönös mozdulattal húzta magához a lányt, átfordult vele, fölé helyezkedett, s egészen a lepedőre préselte ráboruló testével. Aztán csak sóváran csókolta, s ujjaival érintette az alatta remegő forró testet, ízlelte, szerette Ginny minden egyes porcikáját, selyem-bőrének minden részletét, hallgatta sóhajait, csodálta a szemében az elragadtatást. Ölelte, húzta magához, mintha az életért küzdene, mintha holnap alapjaiban rendülne meg a világ, s fordulna ki önmagából. Fogalma sem volt, percek vagy órák teltek-e el így, a külvilág már homályos, távoli egységgé fakult, s tudatát már nem töltötte be más, csak a pihegő lány a karjaiban, akit a szíve minden apró darabkájával sóváran vágyakozva szeretett.

Ágyéka sajgón feszült Ginny öléhez, s az ösztönei súgták, mit kell tennie: mikor Ginny óvatosan, éppen csak halványan érezhetően emelte felé a csípőjét, ő nem teketóriázott. Finoman, lassan mozdult, aztán amint megérezte a lány testén átfutó remegést, már tudatosan, kényszeres erővel lassította le a mozdulatát. Hallotta Ginny sziszegését, látta a szemében a fájdalom szikráját, s a mellkasa bőrén érezte a lány szívének szapora dobbanásait. Őrjítően hosszú ideig várt, csak kifulladva, lázasan lihegett Ginny hajába, s ujjai önkéntelen cirógatták a lány arcát. Bensőjében a szörnyeteg sosem látott erővel üvöltött a folytatásért, s ő mégis türelemre intette magát. Aztán Ginny végre újra mozdult, egészen apró mozdulat volt, ahogy kínálkozón felé emelte a csípőjét, Harry érzékei azonban, kiélezetten figyeltek, lehunyta szemét, arcát Ginny bódítóan édes, virágillatú hajába fúrta, s végre lassan, teljesen elmerült benne.

Aztán csak kihagyó lélegzettel újra várt, megállásra késztette a váratlan, elsöprő érzés, ahogy Ginny forrósága végre teljesen körülfonta. Azt hitte, itt van a vég, ezt már nem lehet fokozni, itt fog meghalni, ha továbbra sem vesz levegőt, ha továbbra sem tesz semmit, hanem csak élvezi a felülmúlhatatlan, lenyűgöző érzést. Lassan mozdult, szorosan tartva Ginnyt, hogy érezze minden rezdülését, a gyönyör sóvár remegése vetekedett a vággyal, hogy legalább annyi örömet okozzon, mint amit ő érez. Szorosan összesimultak, érezte a testén Ginny minden apró mozdulatát, ujjainak lávaként perzselő folyamát a hátán, hallgatta zihálását, ki-kihagyó lélegzetét, apró, örömtől fűtött sóhajait. Az ajkaival a nyakának ívére hintett megnyugtató csókokat, s felperzselte érzékeit a bőrén át érezhető heves szívdobbanásai. S Ginny csak húzta magához, olyan szenvedéllyel, ami nem engedett megállást, ösztönösen próbált lassítani, kiélvezni és a végtelenségig kitolni az egyesülés örömét, de felkorbácsolt érzékei már átvették az irányítást, megőrjítette, megrészegítette Ginny minden apró mozdulata, minden elragadtatott sóhaja, s ő nem tehetett mást, csak az egyre erőteljesebb folytatással tudta csillapítani az érzékeit túlfeszítő vágyát.

Csak halványan érzékelte, mint inkább hallotta Ginny rekedt sikolyát, a lány megfeszült a karjaiban, s olyan szorosan simult köré, hogy végképp elvesztette a józan eszét, kissé feljebb emelkedett, s néhány mélyet, erőteljeset mozdult, s a gyönyör úgy robogott át rajta, olyan erővel, hogy ő tehetetlenül remegett bele a hullámaiba. Sokáig dermedten szorította Ginnyt a felforrósodott lepedőn, homlokukat összetámasztották, s kifulladva kapkodtak levegő után. Aztán a lélegzetük zihálása lassan alábbhagyott, váltottak egy hosszú, érzelmektől fűtött csókot, s amint megérezte Ginny ficergését, gondolkodás nélkül mozdult, s az oldalára gördült. Összebújtak a takaró alatt, ujjaikat összefűzték, s hosszasan csak hitetlenkedve néztek egymás szemébe. Harry kábán kutatott az agyában a megfelelő szavak, az egyszerű mondatok után, melyekkel elmondhatta volna mindazt a lelkét szétfeszítő érzelmet, amit ebben a pillanatban érzett. Aztán mégis inkább csendben maradt. Csak pillantása futott át Ginny arcán újra és újra szerelmesen. Igézve szemlélte az édes vonásait, a csókoktól duzzad, szép ívű száját, a vágy keltette pírt az arcán, a gyönyörtől felhős melegbarna szemeket. Ginny lassan nyalta végig nyelvével a kiszáradt száját, s Harry imádta még azt is, ahogy a vörös ajkai felragyogni látszottak a szórványos gyertyafényben. Ginny elmosolyodott, már azzal a nyugodt, kacér mosollyal, amit Harry mindig annyira szeretett.

– Harry...  
– Hmm...?  
– Boldog tizenhetet.

"_A boldogságot nem lehet ajándékba kapni. Egyetlen titka: adni, mindig csak adni, jó szót, bátorítást, mosolyt, hitet, és sok-sok önzetlen, tiszta szeretetet." (Goethe)_

_Ha tetszett, egy köszönöm jólesne.:) Al  
_


End file.
